Solo en la oscuridad: Pesadillas de una mente perturbada
by nightmare spirit zero
Summary: titulo un poco perturbador Un chico normal es perseguido por unas misteriosas criaturas y de la desesperación llega a gravity falls pero su pesadilla apenas comienza y su mente esta al borde de la locura si no fuera por dos chicos que intentaran ayudarlo a superar y saber por que lo acosan y acabar con esto de una vez por todas Aviso: esta historia puede o no ser real
1. prologo

Hola gente del planeta tierra soy nightmare y vengo con un fic de gravity falls es mi primer fic sobre esta buena serie, así que no estoy muy acostumbrado a sus personajes pero si me dan una oportunidad y les agradare o si o iré a sus casa y cosechares sus cabezas uno por uno disfruten del fic por lo que les resta de vida

_**Prologo:**_

_Bienvenidos mis amigos observen con sutileza y pongan a prueba su verdadero ser por que estoy a punto de llegar a mi clímax de la locura y la demencia, se preguntaran de que hablo, pero para ello debo remontarme en el tiempo al pasado una ciudad llamada Maracaibo, era una ciudad tranquila pero la delincuencia y la violencia llegaron a su máximo y azotaron las calles no había un día donde el periódico no mostrara la noticia de un/a muert abalacead , apuñalad o violad era como el carrusel del caos hasta un punto, secuestraron a una de mis primas con su hijo y aun no sabemos de ellos, pero volviendo al tema yo era un niño de 8 años el cual era molestado en la escuela por se diferente y ser el único niño de color de mi clase, un día eso llego muy lejos y uno de mis abusadores me empujo y caí al suelo haciéndome una herida de gran tamaño solo se rieron de mi y hasta y llego el chico amable tome su brazo y di un giro poniéndolo de espalda tiraba de el mientras el sufría yo reía y decía "ahora sientes el dolor que sufro" los maestros me separaron de él y todo el mundo me ignoraba por ser violento hasta que uno de mis amigos de la infancia me ayudo a superarlo ahora tengo muchos amigos con los que comparto._

_Pero todo se fue a la mierda de un día para el otro empecé a tener pesadillas y a perder la memoria, en mi 10mo cumple años me regalaron una cámara para documentar todo lo que hacia y así no perderme de nada al día siguiente use la cámara y cuando fui a revisarla me horrorice había un hombre alto y sin rostro estaba viéndome en una de las tomas y desapareció al otro cuadro, se los mostré a mis padres y pronto me dijeron que pudo haber sido otra cosa, a la mañana siguiente mi hermano había desaparecido lo buscaron por días y no lo encontraron, tiempo después mis padres desaparecieron y me fui a vivir con una tía en su departamento, después de un tiempo note unos ruidos extraños baje y me dirigí afuera con mi cámara, no había nada extraño así que volví a la entrada cuando iba a entrar escuche los ruidos y salí corriendo a ver que eran, no debí hacerlo, no debí hacerlo, esa maldita cosa estaba hay con la ropa ensangrentada de mi hermano y había un chico blanco su boca estaba cortada en forma de sonrisa y alrededor de sus ojos era negro y en su dedos estaban los anillos de compromiso de mis padres, maldije e intente atacarlos pero perdí la conciencia y desperté en mi habitación, había una carta que decía "debiste hacer caso a tus padres ya las señales ahora__** SUFRIRAS" **__esto ultimo estaba escrito en sangre solo tenia 11 años 11 años y no pude hacer nada, me fui de mi hogar y tome un tren a un pueblo alejado ahorre mucho y compre muchos vieres para sobrevivir con tan solo 13 años llegare al pueblo alejado de mi hogar y lejos de donde puedan encontrarme, no me busque, ya estaré muerto, no me hablen, o posiblemente mueran en el intento y especialmente olviden mi existencia no quiero que sufran el mismo destino que mi familia por favor por favor salven sus almas si valoran su vida no volverán a hablarme no volverán a buscarme y no volverán a mencionar mi nombre por su bien_

_**Att: José E.**_

**Video encontrado en la cama de José antes de huir**

_**Fin del prologo**_

_**Si lo se es muy corto y no tiene nada que ver con gravity falls al principio pero en el primer capitulo todo será aclarado **_


	2. un nuevo hogar y una nueva pesadilla

_**Hola mis amigos de fanfiction soy nightmare ¿Quién? El tipo con problemas mentales que escribió este fic, ¿necesito un psicólogo? Quien eres mi madre, ¿soy mal escritor? A quien mierda le importa aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fic.**_

[Pensamientos]

*susurros*

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Un nuevo hogar y una nueva pesadilla**_

**Llegaba un tren a la estación de un pequeño pueblo en uno de los vagones se encontraba un chico de 13, moreno de pelo y ojos negros con una chaqueta negra que decía "neva surrender" unas converse azules y unos jeans, se encontraba escuchando música con uno audífonos puestos una señorita se acercó y toco la puerta del vagón**

Azafata: _señor ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino_. La azafata se fue a otro vagón a avisar a los demás pasajeros

**Tome mis cosas y me baje del vagón y me dirigí a la salida vi por ultima vez el vagón en donde había llegado y salí sentí el aire fresco y la naturaleza**

José: [parece que este pueblo se ve mejor de lo que creía pero aun así debo mantener oculta mi identidad, debo crearme un nombre alternativo]

**Camine afuera de las estación y camine un poco, me encontré con una fila de personas en una tiende llamada La Cabaña del Misterio o algo así**

José: [debo encontrar un refugio o al menos un lugar donde alojarme]

**Mire a mí alrededor buscando un lugar, vi a una chica y un chicos hablando, el chico llevaba una gorra y un chaleco la chica llevaba una falda y un suéter que decía Mabel me dio la impresión de que ese era su nombre decidí acercarme para escuchar de lo que hablaban**

Mabel: _vamos dipper déjame ver el libro_

Dipper: _que no, la ultima vez lo llenaste de chocolate_

Mabel: _por favor_

Dipper: _no y no lo repetiré otra vez_

**Me harte y seguí caminando hacia las afueras de la ciudad pero para mi suerte la chica Mabel me había visto**

Mabel: _oye, eres nuevo_

**Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa enfermiza y contagiosa, su hermano parecía un antipático de segunda me voltee un momento y seguí mi camino, me pareció lo mas indicado ignorarla e irme pero se puso delante de mi cortándome el paso**

Mabel: _oye por que me ignoras no te agrado _[no parece mal chico hasta podría hacerme su amiga]

José: [por que no me deja en paz, posiblemente sea de esas que les gusta hacer amigos por doquier, si tan solo entendiera que su vida no vale nada]

**La tome de los hombros y la hice a un lado prosiguiendo mi camino, no quería ningún contratiempo**

Dipper: oye no te enseñaron a no dejar hablando sola a una dama

**Estaba frustrado con cansancio y solo quería encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pero el destino es un coño e madre como decía mi padre voltee mi rostro y lo vi por mi hombro, suspire y me aleje **

Dipper: _parece que no_ [parece un arrogante de primera]

Mabel: _dipper no deberías juzgar a las personas a la primera, el pobre debe estar cansado_

Dipper: (sarcástico) _si debe ser eso_ [o posiblemente este loco]

**Llegue a una cabaña abandonada tenia 2 habitaciones y varias ventanas, camine hasta la puerta y revise bajo el tapete, no había nada, tome una piedra cerca del tapete y revise por debajo, una piedra falsa, tome la llave y abrí la puerta**

José: [parece que no a habido nadie en mucho tiempo]

**Encontré el interruptor de la luz, parecía que había energía, era una cabaña con chimenea una tele cocina nevera lavaplatos una mesa un sofá y un sillón en la otra habitación había una cama, una lámpara, una mesita de noche y el baño estaba completo, deje mis maletas en el cuarto y comprobé la tele la cual encendía y la cocina que parecía funcionar y al parecer había agua**

José: (riendo) _parece que la suerte esta de mi lado _

**Alguien toco la puerta, me dirigí a ver quien era por una ventana, eran los chicos que había visto anteriormente me saque los audífonos y abrí la puerta**

Mabel: _hola soy yo, olvide presentarme soy Mabel y él es mi hermano dipper_

Dipper:_ hola_

Mabel: _no me respondiste mi pregunta_

José: _enserio, enserio tengo un muy mal día en primera una loca intenta amigarse conmigo, en segunda su antipático hermano parece gay y en tercera viaje 3 días para escapar de mi vida cotidiana y me encuentro con esto, háganme un favor y vuelvan por donde vinieron y dejen de jorderme mi puta vida_

**Di un portazo cerrando la puerta y me dirigí a la habitación a desempacaren mi maleta había ropa y varias cosas llevaba un estuche en donde tenia mi bajo y en mi mochila tenia un kit de supervivencia una navaja mi cuaderno de dibujo y comida mire hacia afuera, hay estaban los dos Mabel estaba tristes, me partió el corazón tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz y empecé a dibujar**

Mabel: no lo entiendo, por qué no quiere ser mi amigo soy súper agradable

**Una hoja de papel se deslizo por la puerta, Mabel la tomo era un dibujo de José en un rincón abrazando sus piernas y varias criaturas saliendo de las sombras con la palabra siempre estaré solo y al reverso un dibujo de Mabel sonriendo que también tenia algo escrito: no desperdicies tu felicidad, tu vida es muy preciosa para eso.**

Mabel: _que triste es no tener amigos_

Dipper: _triste ese chico debe ser un psicópata o un asesino_

Mabel: _oye no hables así, además se ve que nos necesita_

Dipper: _ayúdalo tu yo volveré a casa_

**Dipper se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el pueblo, una roca le cayó en la cabeza y se volteo a la cabaña**

José: _eres un cobarde dejas a tu hermana sola y mas en el bosque _

**Había escuchado a dipper y me molesto así que le arroje una piedra**

Mabel: _oye tranquilo además puedo cuidarme sola_

**Empezaba a anochecer y ahora estaba preocupado por los 2 sabia que no debía andar en el bosque solos y menos sin entrenamiento en supervivencia**

José: _esta oscureciendo será mejor, si van a el pueblo podrían perderse_

Mabel: _dipper tiene razón no podemos ir a el pueblo en medio de la oscuridad_

**Mabel entro a la cabaña dipper solo gruño y la siguió adentro di un vistazo y cerré a puerta**

Mabel:_ bonita cabaña es tuya_

José: _si, era de la familia _[de la familia que la dejo aquí]

Dipper: _oigan hay leña en la chimenea, tienes fósforos_

**Tome el encendedor de mi bolsillo y se lo pase a dipper el cual prendió a chimenea me quite la chaqueta y la deje en el sillón tenia una camisa de Kurt Cobain y me arroje sobre el sofá**

Mabel: _oye aun no respondiste mi pregunta_

José: _ahhhh si, soy nuevo disculpa por mi reacción anterior estaba alterado pero no retiro lo de tu hermano_ (riendo) _soy…Zero_

Mabel: _bonito nombre y tranquilo un error lo comete cualquiera_

Dipper: _oye y por qué viniste a gravity falls_

Zero: _alejarme de mi vida cotidiana_

**El estomago de Mabel gruño y se sentó junto a mi en el sofá y dipper se sentó en el sillón**

Mabel: _oye tienes algo que comer_

Zero: _tengo algunas bebidas y comida en mi mochila voy por ella_

**Me levante y fui a la habitación tome mi mochila y de ella salieron miles de papeles con mensajes y dibujos hechos con marcador, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda tome los papeles y los metí en el cajón de la mesita de noche tome la mochila y la lleve a la sala**

Zero: _alguien quiere asar malvaviscos_

_**Saque una bolsa de malvavisco Mabel sonrío y tomo la bolsa dipper saco algunas varillas para asarlos con la chimenea**_

Mabel: _umm quiero malvavisco_

**Tome una varilla puse tres malvavisco y los acerque al fuego unos minutos después se lo pase a Mabel y luego a dipper me cocine unos malvaviscos y me los comí saque unas bebidas de mi mochila y las compartí con ellos **

**-**_**3 horas después-**_

Zero: (riendo)_ entonces le dije esa no es mi madre es mi hermano_

**De la broma Mabel escupió su bebida haciendo que dipper se cayera del sillón**

Dipper: _(riendo) oigan que hora es_

Zero: _son las 9 y media pm_

Mabel: _tan tarde parecía hace unos segundo que eran las 6_

Zero: c_omo dijo Einstein el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes y se detiene cuando dipper da un discurso_

**Mabel y yo nos empezamos a reír y dipper se molesto un poco**

Zero: _oigan por que no se quedan a dormir_

Mabel: _me parece una gran idea_

Dipper: _no lo se el tío Stan estará preocupado_

Mabel: _soy tu hermana mayor y te digo que nos quedaremos a dormir_

Zero: _Mabel si quieres te quedas en la habitación principal yo pedo dormir aquí_

Mabel: no será mucha molestia

**Le negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a la habitación saque unas mantas y algunas sabanas cubrí la cama con las sabanas y salí de la habitación con una manta para dipper **

Zero: _dipper dormirá en el sofá y yo dormiré en el sillón_

**Tome la mano de Mabel y la lleve a la habitación donde iba a dormir soltó un bostezo y se metió en la cama la arrope y salí de la habitación dipper estaba acostado en el sofá viendo al techo cerré la puerta suavemente y me senté en el sofá**

Zero: _tienes una gran hermana_

Dipper:_ si lo se, es muy alegre y me gusta verla feliz_ (bostezando)_ no tienes sueño_

Zero: _tranquilo estaré despierto unos minutos_

**Dipper se quedo dormido me levante y mire a la ventana saque la navaja de mi bolsillo y salí afuera, hay estaba el chico con la sonrisa maniaca**

Zero: ahora que queréis de mi mataron a mis padres me quitaron todo y ahora que queréis

**El tipo solo se quedo hay viéndome con esa sonrisa diabólica buco en su bolsillo era un papel que decía GO TO SLEEP ensangrentado empecé a marearme intente entrar a la casa pero mis piernas no respondían hice un gran esfuerzo y pude caminar hasta la puerta el chico se me acercaba abrí la puerta y entre cerré la puerta antes que un cuchillo se clavara en ella le pase llave y le puse cerrojo moví el sillón en dirección a la puerta y tome mi navaja y me puse en modo de defensa sentado en el sillón cerré las ventanas y cortinas y me quede vigilando la puerta**

**-**_**en la otra habitación-**_

**Mabel dormía plácidamente mientras aquel hombre sin rostro la veía desde un rincón se acercó y tomo una sabana y la puso encima de la sabana y desapareció**

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Que pasa cachorros aquí el primer capitulo de este fic si les gusto dejen sus reviews y si no dejen sus reviesw ahora me retiro 10000000 abrazos psicológicos nigthmare se despide chao chao**_


	3. entre las sombras y la luz

_**Hola hola hola mis queridos amigos de FF que tal están soy nightmare ¿quien? Lo dije el capitulo anterior, el tipo que escribió este fic ¿tienes alguna queja? Mándelas necesitare algo para leer cuando le lance una granada en battlefield a esos malditos y sin mas tonterías eh aquí el siguiente capitulo de solo en la oscuridad pesadillas de una mente perturbada**_

_**Brem: que paso con dipper**_

_**R: sencillo él duerme como un tronco al igual que José si hubiera un terremoto lo único que me despertaría seria los gritos de mi madre diciendo ¡PARATE MALDITO VAGO QUE LA CASA SE VIENE ABAJO!**_

[Pensamientos]

*susurros*

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Entre sombras y la luz**_

**Estaba sentado en el sillón con la navaja vigilando la puerta mis ojos se cerraban lentamente luchaba por no dormir pero Morfeo me arrastraba más y más (**_Morfeo: dios de los sueños en la mitología griega)_

Zero: [que sueño tengo, no veo la hora de que estos dos se vallan para poder dormir]

**Me levante y mire por la cortina el sol estaba saliendo, en ese momento sentí alivio y abrí la puerta lentamente no vi nada fuera de lo normal y salí afuera, en un árbol estaba la nota que tenia aquel chico clavada con un cuchillo la tome y tome el cuchillo entre a la casa y guarde mi navaja en mi bolsillo me dirigí a la habitación donde dormía Mabel**

Zero: [se ve tan bonita hay dormida]

**Me dirigí a la mesita de noche y guarde la nota encima de ella estaba el dibujo que había hecho de Mabel lo metí en la gaveta junto al cuchillo, Sali de la habitación y me acosté en el sillón y cerré mis ojos**

_**3 horas después**_

**Había un olor a malvaviscos en el aire que me despertó de mi siesta, me voltee a la chimenea y vi a mabel asando unos malvaviscos que habían quedado de ayer me levante y camine hacia ella y la toque del hombro**

Mabel:¡AHHHHH!

Dipper:¡AHHHH!

**Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo dipper se cayo del sofá y le cubrí la boca a mabel para que dejara de gritar retire mi mano de su boca al sentirla húmeda**

Zero:_ dime que no lamiste mi mano_

Mabel:(sonriendo)_ no lo hice_

Zero: _que asco_

**Limpie mi mano con la chaqueta de dipper que seguía adolorido por la caída y mabel se reía de lo ocurrido**

Dipper: _oye zero cual era el alboroto de anoche_

Zero:_ no era nada unos mapaches que estaban en el techo, los ahuyente y se fueron al bosque_

Mabel: _los mapaches son tiernos_

**Solté una risa burlona y ayude a dipper a levantarse y ayude a mabel a hacer unos malvaviscos**

Dipper: _oye zero quieres venir con nosotros a conocer el pueblo_

Zero: _claro me encantaría, pero no lo se, tal vez necesite un baño hace días que no lo hago ustedes vuelvan a su casa y yo los veo en el pueblo_

Mabel: _esta bien pero no tardes mucho_

Zero: _claro_

**Los dos salieron de la cabaña al cerrarse la puerta caí de rodillas y empecé a toser me sentí cansado fatigado e inútil me dirigí al baño de mi cuarto y me di un gran baño y como era costumbre puse música para relajarme para mi suerte cayo una de mis canciones favoritas make it bum dem la cual me parecía muy adecuada para el momento **

**Salí de la ducha y tome una toalla me seque y al puse alrededor de mi cintura tome mi ropa una camisa negra con rayas blancas, unos jeans y mis converse negros me peine tome mi celular y mi navaja en caso de emergencia me puse los audífonos y reproduje la música que tenia escogida la cual era living on the edge de Aero Smith, camine al pueblo**

_**10 minutos después**_

Zero: [tan solo ver este lugar me reconforta ver un lugar tan pacifico y sin tanta violencia]

**Me dirigí a la cabaña del misterio y toque la puerta habían pasado una hora y media desde que mabel y dipper se habían ido de mi casa entre y estaba una chica bonita en el mostrador, me acerque al mostrador**

Zero: _hola soy amigo de mabel y dipper_

Chica del mostrador_: soy Wendy tú debes ser zero ¿no?_

Zero:(sonrisa irónica) _no llevo un día aquí y ya me conocen sin presentarme_

Wendy: _me dijeron que invitaste a dormir a dipper y mabel_

Zero:(sonriendo)_ ¿tu saldrías del bosque al pueblo?_

**La chica me sonrió confiada yo solo sonreí por lo bajo mire un sombrero negro que se encontraba en un aparador y lo tome se veía elegante y con estilo me lo probé y me encajaba perfectamente me mire en un espejo y se veía bien**

Wendy:_ oye si quieres comprarlo, hazlo, un tipo quería ese mismo sombrero y no creo que lo quiera perder_

Zero: _cuanto seria?_

Wendy: _15$_

Zero: _te hare un favor_

**Deslice un billete de 20$ y le guiñe el ojo, wendy se sonrojo y me dio un golpee en el hombro**

Mabel: _que bien viniste justo a tiempo, parece que ya conoces a wendy_

Zero:(riendo)_ es la primera vez que salgo de casa sin ser forzado_

Dipper: _oye mabel vistes el sombrero que esta…_

Zero: _hablas de este sombrero_

Dipper: _si es ese, podrías dármelo es que yo lo quería_

Zero: _lo siento, pero ya lo compre pero te sientes afortunado, te puedes quedar con el solo si me lo quitas de las manos_

Dipper:_ hecho_

**Dipper me dio la mano intento quitarme el sombrero pero me moví rápidamente hacia atrás, dipper se lanzaba sobre mi pero hice una finta esquivándolo y di una vuelta rechazándolo intento tomar mis pies pero di una voltereta y luego lance mi sombrero por los aires di una vuelta y patee la gorra que traía dipper rozando casi su rostro **

**Los dos sombreros chocaron salte y rodé por el piso tomando mi sombrero levante el sombrero de dipper con mi pie y lo patee metiéndolo en su boca me coloque mi sombrero y lo acomode**

Zero: _se acabó el juego mi amigo_

Wendy: _wow amigo donde aprendiste esos movimientos_

Zero:_ mi padre era militar me enseño un par de cosas sobre defensa_

Mabel: _oye podrías enseñarme a hacer eso alguna vez_

Zero: _tal ves, si puedes resistir mi entrenamiento estricto_

**Soltamos un par de carcajadas y salí de la tienda junto con mabel dipper y wendy que le había pedido al tipo soos que la cubriera caminamos un rato entre carcajadas y risas pasaron unas horas hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro me quede de ultimo, dos tipos entraron en el callejón formando una barricada y otros dos tipos nos bloquearon el camino de adelante**

Zero:_ oigan nos dejarían pasar_

Tipo musculoso:_ oigan amigos escuchasteis a esta nena dice que nos movamos_

**Los tipos empezaron a reír intente seguir mi camino pero un tipo me empujo tumbándome mabel me ayudo a levantarme**

Wendy: oigan no molesten o…

**Wendy no pudo completar lo que iba a decir por que un tipo saco un cuchillo apuntándole me enoje aun seguía en el piso iba a tomar mi navaja pero lo mejor era vengarme mano a mano, lo ultimo que vi fui a dipper tratando de proteger a wendy uno de los tipos lo lanzo hacia un contenedor de basura, me enfurecí tome un poco de tierra y me levante**

Zero:(serio) mabel será mejor que te retires

**Mis ojos pasaron de negro a rojo uno de los tipos se me acerco eh intento golpearme le tire la tierra en los ojos y lo tumbe con una finta antes que cayera al suelo lo golpee con mi rodilla dejándolo inconsciente los dos tipos de atrás corrieron hacia mi, cuando estaban a punto de arrollarme salte de pared en pared y caí sobre sus cabezas, di una vuelta hacia atrás un tipo corrió hacia mi pero velozmente le acerté un puñetazo en la barriga y lo remate con uno en la cabeza desmayándolo **

**Uno de los tipos me agarro por detrás y el del cuchillo se me acerco patee al tipo en la mano y luego en el abdomen tirándolo hacia atrás al que me tenia agarrado lo golpee en la entre pierna soltándome le di un cabezazo dejándolo aturdido y lo golpee en la barbilla dejando igual que los demás**

**El tipo del cuchillo no era como lo demás si no que era mas delgado el intento abalanzarse con el cuchillo sobre mi use mis conocimientos en parkour y camine sobre la pared me puse detrás de él y lo tire de una patada tome su brazo y le di un giro se puso de espalda soltó el cuchillo seguí tirando hasta que soltó un grito de dolor vi su rostro lo lance contra una pared y levante el cuchillo arrojándoselo y clavándolo a un lado de su cara me voltee y mire a dipper que estaba siendo ayudado por mabel y wendy y viendo mi pelea con los tipos sus miradas se sorprendieron saque mi navaja la desplegué rápidamente eh hice un corte superficial al tipo el cual me iba a apuñalar pero la cortadura lo hizo soltar su cuchillo y caer al piso el corte no lo mataría tome a dipper de un brazo y lo levante él estaba consiente pero muy herido llegamos a la cabaña del misterio mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad en ese momento lo deje sobre el sofá para que lo atendieran camine un poco y caí al piso**

_**1 hora después**_

_**Sueño de zero**_

**Estaba en un lugar oscuro se veían a mabel dipper y wendy con unas caras triste dos manos se llevaron a wendy y un tentáculo se llevo a dipper, corrí a auxiliar a mabel pero una mano la sujeto tome su otra mano pero esa cosa era mas fuerte que yo**

**-debiste ayudarnos-**

**Mabel fue arrastrada ala oscuridad los rostros de mi familia el de mabel dipper y hasta wendy salían mutilados sin ojos quemados diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, intente escapar pero me encontré con el hombre alto sin rostro el cual me vio y alzo su brazo haciendo ver el suerte ensangrentado de mabel y la gorra de wendy y dipper me tire al piso a llorar y luego una gran liquido negro me cubrió totalmente**

_**fin del sueño**_

Mabel: _vengan esta despertando_

**La voz de mabel resonó en mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos me levante de la cama abruptamente**

Zero:_ ¿que paso? Y ¿los tipos malos?_

Mabel: _tu los venciste zero, la policía se los llevo a la prisión de máxima seguridad del estado, resulta que esos tipos eran una pandilla buscada_

Wendy: _si, amigo lo vimos todo fue asombroso, barriste el piso con esos tipos_

Dipper: _además me ayudaste a llegar a casa cando me habían golpeado, solo tengo unos cuantos moretones_

**Me alegre cuando vi a todos sanos pero mi alegría se convirtió en pena cuando me vi solo con mis pantalones y sin mi camiseta, rápidamente me cubrí con las sabanas**

Zero: pregunta por que no tengo mi camisa

Mabel:(sonrojada) _tuvimos que quitártela estaba muy sucia y rasgada, pero puedes usar una de las de dipper_

**Me dio una camiseta de mi talla cuando quise ponérmela mi cabeza no pasaba por el hueco de aquella camisa tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para ponérmela**

Mabel:(sonrojada) _ven te acompaño a casa_

**Mabel y yo salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigimos a casa estaba oscureciendo cuando llegamos a mi casa **

Mabel:(sonriendo) _me alegra que estés bien_

**Se volteo y se fue por el mismo camino corrí hacia ella y la abrase por la espalda sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola por completo**

Zero: _estaba preocupado por ustedes, me alegra haberlos defendido _

**Me solté de mabel ella bajo la cabeza y la levanto con una gran sonrisa para luego irse a su casa a dormir, abrí la puerta de mi casa y encontré una maleta en la mesa tome mi navaja y me acerco lentamente, abrí la maleta y encontré un traje de mi tamaño con una nota idéntica a las otras que decía YOU ARE THE NEXT lo raro es que alguien había puesto una x en la o, cerré el maletín y lo lleve a mi cuarto lo metí debajo de mi cama y me coloque mi pijama y me fui a dormir sin mas**

_**Sueño de zero**_

**Estaba frente a un espejo viéndome mi reflejo solo que este tenia los ojos rojos una mano en forma de garra y el traje que había en el maletín acerque mi mano al espejo y lo toque de el salió la garra la cual tomo mi brazo y me jalo adentro del espejo adentro de él habían los malos recuerdos mis pesadillas y hasta mi miedos estaba al borde de la locura sangre en todo lados cuerpos desmembrados y mutilados**

**El panorama se fue rompiendo hasta dejar toda un área blanca donde no había nada, un tipo con un sombrero idéntico al mio estaba de lado mirando un reloj en su bolsillo llevaba un traje blanco y metió su reloj en su bolsillo me puse a su lado y mire hacia el horizonte**

Hombre:_ no crees que sea muy raro, a menudo pienso por que hacemos las cosas una y otra vez sabiendo que en algún momento ya no podremos seguir con esa rutina que aunque vivamos nuestra vida al limite nunca será suficiente y que siempre viviremos en una sociedad materialista y destructiva, el único enemigo del hombre es el mismo y la madre naturaleza por mucho que la destruyan siempre recuperara su territorio ¿no lo crees?_

Zero: _¿Quién eres?_

Hombre: _eso lo descubrirás tu por ahora llámame leoner, lo importante aquí es saber ¿Qué quieres tu?_

Zero: _¿que se refiere?_

Leoner:(sonriendo) _eso lo decidirás tu_

**El hombre se volteo y camino hasta desaparecer en el horizonte**

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Hola amigos de la red aquí el capitulo 2 de este fic recuerden dejar sus rewievs y enviarme suscriticas acerca de ello y si quieren quemar mi casa les dejo la dirección se despide nightmare**_


	4. aviso rapido

Adiós ghattos de este cyberworld soy nightmare con un aviso rápido no eh abandonado mis fics solamente que mi compu se jodio y hay tenia de todo y estoy usando la de mi hermano que es una reverenda cagada y no puedo escribir ni hacer nada bien esperen me unos dias a ver si puedo usar la de mi mama ya que hay comence muchos de mis fics y caps y tal vez vuelva a usarla pero quien sabe en fiiiiiiiiiiiin espero sus follows y sus rewievs por que ustedes son tan fieles que no me decepcionarían ahora si sin mas preámbulo los dejo continuar leer sus historias favoritas


End file.
